Escape
by Duchan Mandic
Summary: Randy Orton recently escaped from prison and from the guard who always gave him a hard time, John Cena. He arrives at Olivia's house, who just happens to be John's sister and decides that a hostage situation would be fun.
1. Hostages Are More Fun

Two days had gone by since he had escaped from that God-awful prison. Successfully climbing to the roof through the tiny vents where his large body could hardly fit. He wasn't surprised though, he took out a few guards along the way. Six years in that maximum penitentiary gave him plenty of time to do nothing but workout and get into prison fights and shank a guard or two—but that was just practice.

He walked silently along the side of the road, dressed in his white t-shirt and jeans with worker boots that were somewhat muddy from hiding in the woods outside the prison walls, his hair was in a crew cut and he had gotten many "illegal" tattoos inside that horrible place by those he called "friends". None of them were worth friendship. All of them liked to see how far his anger could go, so they would tell the other gangs that he had looked at them wrong or said something which would cause them to jump him when he least expected it, which earned him time in the hole for a few months.

Soon thunder clapped in the sky and rain immediately fell on him. Randy stopped dead in his tracks, looked up to the sky and muttered "Great."

Olivia Cena was sitting on her couch in her living room watching the rain through her window that faced the large fields that she called her backyard. The TV wasn't working and a repair man was going to come by in a couple days to fix it. She had had a string of bad luck lately; her brother had to tow her truck to the auto shop in town because of something to do with the battery. After being raised by a dad and five brothers, you'd think she knew everything about cars but she never worked on cars as a kid, she always worked on the farm.

So, all she had to entertain herself was her radio and sitting on her couch in her favorite dark blue hoodie and her black short shorts that she wore to work. But tonight was her night off and she really couldn't go anywhere. Basically, life sucked for Olivia at the moment.

"Stupid ol' truck." She muttered to herself as she watched the rain outside.

She was startled out of her trance-like state by a loud knocking at her door.

"Dan?" She called out, "Dan is that you?"

"Uh, could you help me?" A deep male voice asked. That wasn't Dan's voice.

She walked up to the door and stared through the peephole. "Who am I speaking to?" She asked in her slight country accent.

"My name's…Keith. I had car trouble a few miles back and you're the only house I've come across."

Olivia opened the door and stared at the man in front of her. He was at least 6'4", big muscular arms and body and only wearing a white t shirt, jeans, and boots.

_Well, can't turn him out when that's all he's got on_, she thought to herself. So, doing the Christian thing, she opened the door wider and snapped a smile on her face, "Come in."

Randy smiled back at the pretty young woman and made his way into her home. As he walked by her he got a good wiff of her perfume and it drove him crazy. He hadn't touched a woman in six years, and he definitely wanted to touch her.

"I sure am sorry to trouble you ma'am, but I must'v walked three miles in this rain, I never thought I'd find a house let alone an auto shop." He said.

"What did you say your name was again?" She asked.

"I'm Keith…Keith Nelson."

"Well hi Keith, I'm Olivia Cena. You said you had car trouble?"

"Yes ma'am, about a few miles back and I was wondering if I could use your phone?" He asked.

"Oh sure it's right over here. That's all you've got on? Just a shirt and jeans?" She asked and walked into the kitchen.

"No ma'am." Randy let himself watch her backside in those tight little black shorts she had on.

"Oh shoot!" He heard her mutter.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" He asked.

"Please, call me Olivia, and there's no service. Must'v gone out when that lightning flashed a few miles away. I'm so sorry Mr. Nelson." She looked up into his blue eyes.

"It's quite alright, and call me Ran—Keith. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Well I hope you won't laugh at me but…I dropped in the toilet this morning. I tried it and no service." She tried to hide her smile.

Randy couldn't help himself from smiling, she was just so cute.

"Here, have a seat and I'll make a pot of coffee. Would you like something to eat too?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, that's awful nice of you."

"It's not every day I get a visitor, Keith." She smiled as she said his name, "Normally the only people who come around here are my brothers and cousin."

"Brothers? How many?" Randy asked.

"Five. John, Dan, Steve, and Sean. My parents had a hell of a time raising five boys and one girl. I always got picked on. My oldest brother John works as a security guard over there at that prison about twenty miles away."

The name John and the words "security guard" had struck a nerve. Her brother must be John Cena, the one guard who always gave Randy shit for one reason or another.

Randy cleared his throat, "Security guard at the prison you say?"

"Mhm. He's one mean lookin' guy, but he's really a sweetheart." Olivia smiled and handed Randy a cup of coffee. "I hope you like you're coffee black."

"That's exactly how I like it." He smiled back nervously. If her brother was that cruel man back at the prison, then he might stop by later to check up on his baby sister. But then again…Randy could take her as a hostage, if he had a car. He needed the money; he needed to get out of the country. Surely his face was being plastered all over the news by now.

"So, where are you coming from?" Olivia asked.

"Um, Huntsville." _That was stupid! That's where the prison is!_ Randy thought.

"And where are ya headed?"

"Dallas."

Olivia nodded, "Well I don't have much for entertainment, my TV broke down about three days ago and all I have is my tiny old radio and an iPod dock. Here's the radio, would you mind listening for the weather report? I heard there's gonna be a tornado. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked down the hallway to what Randy assumed was the bathroom.

"_its 11 am and time for the latest news headlines on radio 1560 in Bartlesville. The administration denies any wrong doing in its farm wheat sales. That hijacked Columbian airliner has landed safely in Argentina. Locally there's still no trace of convicted murderer Randal Keith Orton who escaped from the Huntsville prison two days ago. The weather continues with rain and wind today and for most of southern Texas, tornado warnings with winds of up to 75 miles an hour."_

Randy froze. He hoped that Olivia didn't catch the part about him. Hopefully she didn't put two and two together if she did.

"Well, still lots of rain coming down." He said as Olivia returned from the restroom. "I guess you heard."

"Yes, I heard." Olivia said timidly. She tried to force those thoughts into the back of her mind because honestly, Keith was a good-lookin' man and she hadn't been with a man in…well, she tried to push those thoughts back as well.

"And that Columbian plane landed safely."

"Yes, I heard that too."

Randy chuckled, "Yeah well how 'bout that?"

"And they haven't caught that poor old boy who escaped from the prison, I reckon he's long gone by now."

"I suppose. Wonder how he escaped, though? I'm sure John tried calling me, but since my phone went dead I didn't hear it. I'm going to have to go out for a few minutes, I have to feed my dogs." Olivia avoided eye contact with 'Keith', if that was his real name.

"You're going out in this rain? In those shorts?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I'd let my dogs inside and feed them in here but they're wet and they stink. I have to feed them."

"Where're you goin'?"

"Have to feed my dogs…" Olivia said as he hand reached for the doorknob. Suddenly the sound of the kitchen chair screeching back and falling on the floor, and 'Keith' had her pinned to the wall.

"You ain't goin' nowhere." He said.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"You ain't goin' nowhere I said, now sit your little bottom back in that chair."

"Now listen here, Orton! This is _my _home and I let you in and gave you coffee and I will not let you talk to me like that in my own home!"

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed in her face.

Olivia turned her head to the side and let a small tear fall on her cheek. No man had ever raised his voice to her, let alone pin her to a door and get as close to her as Randy was.

He let go of her arms and sat her down roughly in the chair. He pulled the fallen chair in front of hers and he sat down in it and stared at her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of something John did to you?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

Randy nodded his head.

"What did my brother do?"

"Set up a lot of fights. Bet on me. Got me sent to the infirmary so many times I lost count. Cornered me and beat me with the fuckin' nightstick he always had with little splinters in it. One day I got so fed up with all his bull shit and as he was makin' his rounds, when he passed by my cell, I stuck my hand out with the home made knife and got him in the gut."

Olivia gasped, "That was _you_?"

He nodded again, "Got me six months in the hole and an additional ten years to my sentence."

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you, I really am. But what are you going to get out of it by…whatever it is you're planning to do with me?"

His hand found her thigh as he looked back into her brown eyes, "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me."

"You're not going to…kill me are you?" She asked quietly.

He laughed, "No. That would be too easy. Hostages are more fun."


	2. Start Packing

"I'm going to be your hostage? How can you kidnap me if you don't have a car?" Olivia asked.

"But _you_ have one, don't you?" Randy replied.

"Nope. Broke down same time as my TV, my brother Dan towed it in for me."

"Dan? Isn't that the person you thought I was? Well if you were expectin' him then he should be comin' by right? I can take his car."

"I don't know what day he's coming by! Everyone always shows up unexpected at my house 'cause they think they're funny!" Olivia threw her hands up in the air and started to get up from her seat when both of Randy's hands grabbed her hips and sat her back down.

He didn't remove his hands from where they were. He could feel Olivia's breathing speeding up, but she didn't move them either. Instead, she moved forward and her lips were barely an inch away from his when she said, "What if John comes by, and your whole plan goes to pieces?"

Randy couldn't take it, he couldn't handle Olivia being that close to him and not doing anything about it, but he had to control himself. He couldn't give in to the pretty little blonde sister of the asshole security guard that had tormented him for so long.

"Shut the fuck up or I _will _tie you up!" He yelled in her face once again, causing Olivia to sit her back straight up against the back of the chair.

She whimpered and let her head fall to her chest but refused to let any tears fall. If he was going to yell at her all day, then let him yell at her; as long as he didn't touch her.

"Now, you got any rope around here?" Randy asked as he got up and paced around the kitchen.

"For what?" Olivia asked in a small voice.

"What do you think?" He replied in a harsh tone.

"But you said!"

"Fuck what I said! I can already see that you're not gonna cooperate _and _you're a smartass!"

Olivia jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. She was almost to the steps of her porch when Randy tackled her to the wooden porch. Olivia kicked and kneed him as much as she could and with all the force she had.

"Get off get off get off get off!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Will you shut up?" Randy struggled to keep her still.

"No!" She screamed and, taking advantage of how close his face was to hers, bit his nose.

"Ow! Stupid bitch!" Randy momentarily forgot about holding her down and reached a hand up to cradle his nose.

Olivia kneed him in the crotch and as Randy doubled over in pain, got up and grabbed the nearest object she could find and started beating him with it.

"Whataya gonna do, sweep me off the damn porch?" Randy yelled as he caught the bottom of the broom stick and pried it from her hands.

Olivia yelled in frustration and started kicking at him. It didn't do much damage since they were her plain tan UGG boots.

Randy grabbed her leg and she fell back onto the porch, hitting her head on the way down.

"Now if you woulda stayed still inside none of this woulda happened." Randy picked her up as she slowly lost consciousness.

A few hours had gone by when Olivia had finally woken up from being knocked unconscious. She found herself tied to her own couch with an ice pack on her head.

"Ah, I see Miss Clean-Sweep is awake." Randy muttered from the chair across from her.

"Wha…?"

"You knocked yourself out."

"How?"

"I don't know, hitting your head on the porch?"

"Will you untie me?" Olivia made her eyes mist over.

Randy shook his head, "Nope. Sorry."

"Why the fuck not?" Her mood turned sour.

He smirked, "There's the little hellion that attacked me."

"Just untie me, I promise I won't run away or kick you anymore. Scouts honor." She tried holding up the solute, but couldn't.

"Nope."

"Untie me you sad sack of shit!" She tossed and turned in her confines.

"Are you bipolar? Cause one minute you're all nice to me then the next you're a nasty bitch." Randy smiled as he watched her try to wriggle out of the rope, a satisfied smile playing across his lips.

"Is this how you treated all your other past victims? Those other two women?" Olivia asked while working her hands out of the knot in the rope to where Randy couldn't see.

"According to the courts I only killed two."

Olivia stopped her hands and stared at the murderer sitting a few feet away from her.

"How many were there then?" She asked slowly.

"Let's just say that if I feel like adding you to the list, you'd be lucky number seven."

"Hey Liv, I got your car back!" A man's voice yelled from the front porch.

"Shit it's my brother Dan! Untie me now you bastard unless you want him to call the cops!"

Randy hesitated. "Liv?" Dan yelled again. "You in there sleepin' or what?"

"Fine. But don't try anythin' funny. I've got a plan."

Olivia nodded as Randy bent over to untie her from her confines. Once he was done he took off his boots and his shirt.

"Take off your hoodie and mess up your hair."

"Why?" She asked, shocked.

"Just do it!" Randy hissed. Olivia finally understood what he was getting at and did as she was told.

"Just a minute!" She faked a laugh and headed to the door.

"Hey sis—who ya got in there?" Dan asked.

"Oh—no one, just a friend." She smiled sweetly.

Dan cocked an eyebrow, "Friend huh? Can I meet this friend of yours?"

Olivia craned her neck into the living room where Randy was laying casually on the couch with a blanket halfway covering him. He nodded.

"'Course." She replied and opened the door wider for her brother.

Dan walked in and saw Randy on the couch. "Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'm sorry, sis…"

Randy laughed, "Its okay; Livvie and I were just snoozin' after a…_long_ night."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "So you got my truck?"

"Uh—yeah! Right outside…the battery was dead…Jim recharged it…yeah…well, here's your keys. Uh, see you Sunday at dad's then?" Dan asked; his face still flushed red from catching his baby sister in an awkward situation. He always thought she was a good girl, just that one boy in high school though…

"I'll be there." Olivia gave her brother a big smile and a tight hug; she was scared this would be the last time she would ever see him again. "I love you big bubba."

Dan was caught off guard by her sudden burst of emotion but hugged her back. "Love you too baby sis. Uh, nice to uh, meet you sir." He nodded towards Randy, gave his sister another hug, and left.

"That was close." Olivia said as she watched her brother get into his truck and pull out of her driveway.

"Tell me about it. Now, I suggest you start packing. You won't be coming back."


End file.
